I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to identifying peers based on encoded signals in a peer-to-peer network.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data may be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources. For instance, a system may use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Common wireless communication systems employ one or more base stations that provide a coverage area. A typical base station can transmit multiple data streams for broadcast, multicast and/or unicast services, wherein a data stream may be a stream of data that can be of independent reception interest to a wireless terminal. A wireless terminal within the coverage area of such base station can be employed to receive one, more than one, or all the data streams carried by the composite stream. Likewise, a wireless terminal can transmit data to the base station or another wireless terminal.
Wireless communication systems leverage various portions of wireless spectrum for transferring data. However, wireless spectrum is an expensive and valuable resource. For example, significant costs may be incurred by a company desiring to operate a wireless communication system over a portion of the wireless spectrum (e.g., within the licensed spectrum). Further, conventional techniques typically provide inefficient utilization of wireless spectrum. According to a common illustration, the spectrum allocated for wide area network cellular communication oftentimes is not uniformly utilized across time and space; thus, a significant subset of spectrum may be unused in a given geographic location or in a given time interval.
According to another example, wireless communication systems oftentimes employ peer-to-peer or ad hoc architectures whereby a wireless terminal may transfer signals directly to another wireless terminal. As such, signals need not traverse through a base station; rather, wireless terminals within range of each other may discover and/or communicate directly. However, conventional peer-to-peer networks typically operate in an asynchronous manner whereby peers may effectuate differing tasks at a particular time. Consequently, peers may encounter difficulty associated with identifying and/or communicating with disparate peers within range, power may be inefficiently utilized, and so forth.